Unrequited
by BlackSpark
Summary: Rejection sucks. Daisuke finds this out the hard way. Includes Jun and Daisuke bonding. No longer a songfic: once called Freakish. August 05 Note: also, when I wrote this I made Hikari very OOC, but I keep it up here because I learned from it.


A/N: As much as I like Daikari, this will not turn out to be one. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my stories and is reading this now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

**Unrequitted**

**By BlackSpark**

_Ding dong_.

The doorbell rang, a maroon haired boy waiting outside. He took a nervous, deep breath, his brown eyes full of worry. A minute later, the door opened, as a brown haired girl smiled at the boy. "Daisuke, there you are. I was wondering what took you so long." Her voice held a tone of amusement, as Daisuke grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Hikari. Sorry 'bout that." Daisuke blushed a little, feeling his heart race inside his chest. _Calm down, you can do this_.

"It's all right. Come in." Hikari opened her door further so her friend could step inside. "How are ya?"

Daisuke hesitated before answering, scuffing his feet on the floor. He looked back up, gazing into her eyes. "Well, I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Hikari asked, curiously, watching Daisuke.

"Well…" He trailed off, biting his lip. "You see, I…I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

He took another deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. _Come on, just ask and it'll be over with. It's better than saying nothing._ "Would you…would you like to see a movie with me Friday?" He managed to answer, his tone giving away how nervous he felt.

Hikari's eyebrows raised, her expression turning to one of surprise. "You mean like a…date?"

Daisuke looked at the floor for a moment, before returning his gaze back upon her. "Well…yeah."

"Daisuke…" She shook her head, looking away. Daisuke watched her, heart thumping, waiting for her response. "Why did you have to ask this for?" Her voice was soft, sounding sad, as if she wanted to wish his question away.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

She pushed back some of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Her voice carried the same, soft tone. "Did you really expect me to say yes?"

"I, I…" He stuttered, feeling his heart fall to the floor. "I didn't know _what_ you'd say."

"Are you really that dense, Dai? I mean, can't you take a hint?" She sounded tired, as if she'd gone over this with him already.

"What are you saying?"

She looked over at him, expression full of disbelief. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Notice WHAT?"

"All the times when Takeru and me flirted with each other!" She sounded surprised, as if he should've known it. "I mean, really, how could you miss it?"

Daisuke first looked shocked, his expression turning to anger. "Well, what was I supposed to think, if I remember correctly you were pretty much leading the BOTH of us on!"

"So you figured that I'd say yes to you because of how AMAZING you are and since you're SO much better than Takeru!" She shot back, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He looked hurt, his usually sparkling eyes looking downfallen. "Do you really think I believe that?" He asked, softly.

Hikari sighed. "Well, considering you bragged about everything all the time, I'll say yes."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe _I_ didn't even believe it myself? That I did it in hopes that you would start to notice me, that I would be given some _attention_?" His voice, raised several volumes, almost to the point of a shout. "Did you? Or did you just _assume_ that I was just another idiot who only cared about himself?"

Hikari opened her mouth, attempting to speak. No sound came out.

"What happened to you, Hikari?" Daisuke asked, sounding both hurt and exhausted. "What happened to the sweet girl who always cared for everyone?" Hikari looked down, as he shook his head. "Forget it." He muttered, walking to the door. Giving one last look, he walked out of the door.

As soon as he left, a taller, brown haired boy walked in the room, wearing a look of disgust. His hair was very messy, and like Daisuke, he had big, brown eyes. Hikari looked up in surprise.

"Taichi?"

Taichi glared at Hikari, eyes full of anger. "I heard all of that." He said, sharply, leaning on the wall. "He's right."

"What?" Her jaw almost dropped, her tone full of shock.

He continued to glare. "What _did_ happen to you, 'Kari? You never used to get a kick out of playing and destroying other people's hearts."

"Well, what did you expect me to do, say yes when I didn't want to?"

"You could've said it a hell of a lot nicer than you did. It wouldn't have been right to lead him on more, but it was just as bad to say what you did to him."

"But-"

"Don't make excuses." Taichi shook his head, looking away. "Think about what you said, Hikari. How would you have liked it if Takeru said that to you?"

She remained quiet, as her brother quietly walked back to their room. A tear fell, hitting the rug, moments after he had left.

_He's right._ She thought to herself._ Both of them are._

* * *

Daisuke walked alone, as the night grew older. He looked down, kicking a pebble with his foot. _That fucking sucked. _He stopped in his tracks, taking his anger out on the rock, kicking it away. _How could she say that? And everyone thinks she's so sweet. Ha. Child of light my ass._

He breathed heavily, eyes filling up with tears. "I'm such a frigging idiot." He said to himself, voice cracking. "Maybe she's right, maybe I'm not as special as I'd like to think I am. All I am to her is a joke…and I was too blind to see it."

The tears began to drop, as the maroon haired boy tried to wipe them away. "God, I'm acting like such a baby." He laughed, bitterly. He quickened his pace, eventually arriving home.

He walked in quickly, wishing to be unspotted.

"Hey, where've you been?"

_Damn it._ Daisuke turned around, looking over at his older sister. "None of your business, Jun." He snapped, walking to his room.

Jun, about to say something back, closed her mouth, beginning to look concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, just fine." _Slam._

Jun knocked on her brother's door, concerned. "You are _not_ OK, and since I'm your big sister, you're gonna let me in right now!"

No reply.

"DAI-" She cut herself off, as she turned the doorknob. The door opened up, revealing an annoyed Daisuke. She smirked. "Forgot to lock it?"

"Damn. I knew I forgot to do something."

She sat on his bed, trying to get a good look at him. "Now, why-" She stopped in mid-sentence, her mouth dropping open. "Oh my God, have you been crying?"

He turned away, looking embarrassed. "Leave me alone."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She asked, tone full of annoyance. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"You'll laugh. You always do."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do not."

"Do too."

Jun sighed, laying down alongside him. "I promise I won't laugh."

Daisuke looked back at her. "You better not, or I'll tell Yamato I saw you kissing his poster pretending you two were going out."

"That was almost a year ago!"

"So?" He smirked.

She sighed again. "Fine. But you still have to tell me."

The brown eyed boy bit his lip, at first saying nothing. A moment later, though, he opened up, telling Jun everything that had happened.

She looked shocked and angry, clenching her fist. "Why that little…ooo, who does that bitch think she is?"

Her younger brother looked surprised. "You mean…you're not gonna make fun of me?"

"Big sisters aren't always that bad, you know." She replied, ruffling his hair. A smile crossed Daisuke's face, even if it was a small and weak one.

"Thanks." He said, gratefully. "I guess big sisters can be kinda cool."

"Yeah, I guess little brothers can be, too." She grinned, pulling him into a hug.

The phone rang, interrupting the moment Daisuke ran out into the hall, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey…it's Hikari."

He said nothing for a moment, eyes turning dull. "What do you want?" He finally asked, voice barely audible.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said. I'm sorry, Dai…I don't know what came over me."

"Neither do I." He replied, sounding only a little bitter. "Listen, can we talk about this some other time? I don't want to deal with it right now. I need some rest."

He could hear her sigh on the other end. "All right…bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone. Jun gave him a questioning glance. "It was Hikari." He said, looking down.

"Dai…" Jun's voice sounded sympathetic, as she squeezed her brother's hand. "Don't let what she said affect of how you think of yourself. Don't let it ruin your confidence. She's _wrong_…she doesn't know you like I do."

He took a deep breath, looking up. His eyes, unlike before, had begun to sparkle again. "Yeah…you're right. I'm not as bad as she said I was…it still hurts, though." He added on, voice a little shaky.

"I know…and it will for a while. But it _will_ go away, I promise."

Daisuke smiled a little. "You better keep that promise, too." He replied, as his sister started to laugh.

"I will," She said, putting an arm around her brother. "That's what family is for."

THE END

A/N: Aww, now wasn't that sappy? I hope you all enjoyed it, don't forget to review! Go on, I know you want to


End file.
